not got one (suggestions welcome)
by phoenix220
Summary: er set in Two Towers. Kinda tangent of story ie it doesn't follow tolkein. I don't know, anyway just read it. reveiw if you want.
1. Chapter One: The reunion

Ok, here's the fic. Set in the Two Towers, their at Saruman's tower. Read it to find out.  
  
Disclaimer-Don't own anybody you recognise. Mine-Elisa and probably a few others as the story develops.  
  
PS I know this is very short but they will get longer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The company reunited at the foot of the dark tower and had a happy reunion. Gandalf was pleased to see the hobbits in one piece and they were pleased to see Legolas, Gimli and Aragon. The three were shocked to see their long lost friends just sitting waiting for them at the mouth of hell.  
  
"Well you took your time in getting here, what do you think this is a morning stroll?"  
  
"Well Master Pippin, if I'd've known you was to be here I would've hurried. What are you hobbits doing here?"  
  
"Nothing much, eating, smoking some excellent pipeweed, want to join us?"  
  
The man and Dwarf accepted the offer and sat next to the hobbits pulling their pipes out of their belongings. The Elf declined the offer and went for a walk. Gandalf called him back not long after. He had decided he was going in and wanted Legolas to go with him. Gimli, Aragon and the king all joined the group and went into the tall tower. 


	2. Chapter Two:Upsetting sights

As before, don't own it never will.  
  
I own my characters- Elisa and others  
  
Ooer, nasty things get mentioned here-implied rape, torture. Don't read if you don't like  
  
Chapter 2  
  
They walked in and were greeted by an empty hallway.  
  
"Typical Saruman, always keeping us in suspense. Well there's no point in waiting down here, he'll be waiting for us upstairs."  
  
"Well then lets not keep him." Aragon started to walk towards the stairs. He hesitated when he passed an alcove. "Well what have we here?" He reached into it and pulled out Wormtongue. The small man stared at him evilly before looking in terror at the party of warriors behind him, as well as his former master.  
  
"Sirs, thank god you're here, you have to stop him."  
  
"We'll have none of your poison dripping in our ears thank you sir." Aragon struck the man on the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. He let the limp form fall to the floor.  
  
Gandalf continued up the stairs flanked by Legolas and Aragon. The king and Gimli followed after them.  
  
Legolas' attention was drawn from his front by furtive movements on his left. He gestured for Gimli to catch up with him. "Friend, do you see anything moving there?"  
  
"Foolishness Elf, I don't have your eyes. Hang on, I think there is something there." He peered into the darkness and was rewarded by a rock hitting him on his chest. It was very weakly thrown but the aim was good. The shape then disappeared into the blackness. "What do you think it was?"  
  
"It was slightly deformed, it could've been an orc."  
  
"An orc would not have feebly thrown a rock, that creature was half starved."  
  
"I didn't mean a full orc. You do know where they come from?"  
  
"Yes friend, poor elves, abused and mutilated. You think that was a work in progress?"  
  
Legolas winced at the casual terminology. "Yes, I think that was an unfortunate. This place is probably full of them. We will have to find them and try to save the ones we can, the others however,"  
  
"Will get a good clean death before they turn completely mad; don't worry I will not let any suffer."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
At the top of the stairs they found a set of rooms, all devoted to torture. A few bodies lay on the monstrous equipment, still and silent, others moaned and fought their bonds.  
  
The group walked among them. They dealt a painless death to those that needed it. Most of them thanked the company for putting them out of their misery.  
  
Legolas could not keep the tears from rolling out of his eyes when he saw a Silvern Elf hanging on the rack on the wall. His body was torn in two. Turning away he looked round. Most of the heads were dark; there was only the one blond on the rack and another hanging on the manacles. She seemed to be breathing and wasn't too badly hurt.  
  
He walked over and brushed the dirty hair out of her eyes. They opened and stared into his. He winced at the pain he saw in them. "Please kill me."  
  
"No my dear, you are not fatally wounded, nor are you at the turning."  
  
"I do not want to live, I have seen such horrors. My husband, there." She gestured to the body on the rack. "My daughter,"  
  
"Where is your daughter, there is no other Silvern Elves in here."  
  
"She was such a beautiful girl. Only just come of age. Graceful, kind; but he warped her mind; she is mad now and runs round the halls. What he did to her, he robbed her of her innocence, he made her his whore. I have seen her walking among the injured here. She came of age in this room. Can you imagine a child growing up in this room? If you see her make sure you put an arrow through her cleanly, don't let her suffer."  
  
Aragon had heard this exchange and his heart sank as he heard a mother sentencing her daughter to death.  
  
"Please, good Prince, send me to join my husband. I can't stand the pain anymore."  
  
Legolas realised she recognised him and walked away.  
  
"Please, Legolas, it is you isn't it? If you can't do it, then please just cut me free of these bonds and I'll fall on a sword."  
  
Gimli stood in front of his friend. "I can't kill her," Gimli nodded as the Elf walked past.  
  
Gimli watched as Legolas walked away. He turned to the woman.  
  
"Send Elisa to me, please." She closed her eyes and didn't make a sound as Gimli slid a sword into her heart. She coughed once and then died, the pain sliding from her eyes.  
  
"Come, we can not tarry." Gandalf swept out of the room. Legolas knew he was right but still resented him. These were his people lying dead around the room. He gave himself a shake and then followed them out the door. 


	3. Chapter Three: Poor creature

Hello, stupid computer lost my story and I had to start all over again kicks box.  
  
Any way again I have to say that tolkein owns most of the characters in this, I get no money from it etc etc etc.  
  
If you like it review it. If you don't review it anyway and lie. Tee hee.  
  
Legolas knew he was right but still resented him. These were his people lying dead around the room. He gave himself a shake and then followed them out the door. Up another flight of stairs and they found a simple room. In it were a large grand chair and a table. Sitting in the chair was a man in a long white robe with long white hair.  
  
"Ah, Gandalf, how nice of you to join us." The man gestured round the room. The group looked round, trying to see who the other of `us' was. They saw a small shape huddled in a corner. Legolas was the only one to see exactly what it was. It was a small female, terribly dirty, cowering on the floor like a dog. She was scantily dressed in rags that hid very little. Legolas reasoned that this must be Elisa. "Mutt! come here." The girl winced at his voice but crouched round to Saruman. She walked on her feet but was so hunched over that her hands dragged on the ground. Legolas was reminded slightly of the horrible creature Gollum.  
  
The man stroked the girl's head but it did not sate her. She trembled when he touched her. Legolas wondered what he had done to her to make her fear his touch. He remembered what her mother had said. Saruman had stolen her innocence. That could only mean really one thing. The man had forced himself upon her.  
  
"Well Gandalf, you certainly bring a variety before me, but no hobbits? Where are the halflings?"  
  
"Some where you cannot touch them. Now Saruman, hand over the sphere and the key to this tower or deny me and face the consequences." Saruman scoffed at Gandalf and raised his staff. Gandalf however saw it coming and had his up first. The clawed staff of Saruman crumbled in its master's hand.  
  
"You can not stand up to me now, yield or perish in your iron tower." Gandalf looked down Saruman as he cowered on the floor.  
  
Saruman glanced at the doorway and his face lightened. Aragon looked round too late to see Wormtongue sneak up behind him and put a knife to his back.  
  
"What will you do now Gandalf? Carry on with me, or let me go and your companion will be unharmed. That is a Ringwraith's blade, the man may not be strong enough to resist the darkness, are you going to take the chance with the life of a friend?"  
  
Gandalf knew Saruman had him and he stood down. Saruman swept out the room, Wormtongue right behind him, threatening them all with the black blade.  
  
He left and Gandalf cursed a little for the missed opportunity. Legolas was still staring at the girl who had recessed to her corner, staring at them strangely.  
  
Gimli hefted his axe and went towards the girl. Legolas extended his arm to stop him. He took his bow off his back and laid it on the floor. He walked slowly towards the girl arms outstretched.  
  
The girl hissed at him as he drew near. He turned back to the others. "Her mother was right, she is mad. A quick death will do." He started to walk away from the girl when suddenly a hand held his.  
  
"Please, don't kill me." Legolas stared in her big eyes. "Please, what have I done to deserve to die?"  
  
The girl crouched at his feet and the others couldn't believe it when she spoke.  
  
"Do not fear we will not kill you. Are you Elisa?"  
  
"How do you know that name? I haven't heard that name for years. It's a pretty name, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes dear, its lovely." The girl reached out for his sleeve and pulled at him. At first he thought she was trying to pull him down but she started to straighten. Her back uncurled and she stood almost as tall as Legolas. She was very unstable however, and she swayed. She would have fallen but Legolas caught her waist and pulled her close. She smelled and was dreadfully dirty. Her clothes were even more revealing than they had thought before and she stood semi-naked.  
  
Legolas let her go for a moment and he swept his cloak around her, fastening it at the neck. She pulled the fabric close and breathed in its clean fragrance.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas smiled.  
  
Gandalf decided they had better get back to the hobbits and walked out the room. Legolas walked with the girl. She was obviously not used to walking upright and was very unsteady on her feet. Eventually, after the fourth fall Legolas swept her up into his arms and carried her down the stairs. She weighed next to nothing.  
  
Legolas didn't notice until they had got outside that the girl had fallen asleep in his arms. He set her down gently next to the fire and wrapped the cloak closer to her. She gave a small sigh and rolled towards him.  
  
If you like it review it. If you don't review it anyway and lie. Tee hee 


End file.
